


Interference

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [28]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Gen, M/M, Plot, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Jenny continue to plough through the job applications while Christine Johnson makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Even the piles of paperwork that seemed to be intent on taking over his desk couldn't dampen Lester's good mood. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Blade and Lorraine, but he also couldn't have left without Lorraine seeing him and he hadn't wanted to interrupt them, not when they were finally talking to each other. Lester's lips curled into a smirk; he hadn't expected that revelation and then couldn't resist the opportunity he had been offered on a plate. The looks on their faces had been priceless.

Lester looked up as he heard a soft knock on his door to see Jenny standing there holding two mugs of coffee, a questioning look on her face.

“What have you done to Lorraine?”

“Me?”

Jenny shook her head in amusement at Lester's air of innocence. “You don't do innocent very well, James.”

Lester shrugged, “I might have walked in on her and Blade talking, but, before you complain, I've also told Lorraine she can leave with Blade at 4pm.”

Jenny raised an eyebrow. “Does this mean they've solved their problem?”

Lester nodded. “Just a little misunderstanding, easily solved once they actually talked to each other.”

“Most things are, James.”

Lester nodded absently as he unenthusiastically leafed through the documents on his desk.

Jenny sighed as she took her usual chair, “Back to weeding out the unsuitable candidates.” She eyed the paperwork with a distaste that rivalled Lester's own. “I'm sure that pile is growing.”

“I know what you mean,” Lester grumbled. “If I'd known how many suggestions we'd get, I might have decided against asking for them in the first place.”

He glanced up at his computer when it pinged to announce the arrival of an e-mail.

“If you want to look at that I can start the preliminary check on this lot.” When Lester nodded, Jenny reached for the first document and scanned it, before throwing it in disgust to one side. “Really, what on earth made them think he'd be suitable?”

“No doubt another old school friend.” Lester took a sip of coffee as he opened the e-mail. “That bloody bitch!” Slamming his mug down and slopping the coffee over his polished desk, Lester stabbed the button on his intercom as he barked into it. “Lorraine!”

Jenny looked up in surprise at Lester's sudden anger. “James?”

“Sir James?” Lorraine's voice came over the intercom at nearly the same moment as Jenny's question.

Lester took a second to compose himself, “Please inform Captains Ryan and Becker I want to see them.”

“Urgently, sir?”

“Now, if you would be so kind.” Lester could hear the cold anger in his own voice, and took another deep breath as he sought to calm down.

“I'll call them for you immediately, sir.”

“Thank you, Lorraine.”

Jenny waited for Lester to release the intercom button before she asked, “Is something wrong, James?”

Lester pinched the bridge of his nose, before managing a more normal tone. “I'll explain when the captains are here.”

Jenny narrowed her eyes but held her tongue, for which Lester was grateful; the few moments of silence gave him chance to finish reining in his temper.

*****

Sipping the remains of his coffee, Lester took the opportunity to organise his thoughts before a soft knock drew his attention back to the present.

“Ah, captains. Take a seat.”

Ryan shot a quick glance at Jenny as he sat down, although she could only shrug to indicate her ignorance of what they had been summoned for.

Becker hesitated as his eyes flickered from face to face as he tried to discern what he had been called in for.

_Sit down, Becker, you haven't been here long enough to make a mistake._ Becker finally seemed to notice Lester's impatient look and quickly sat down at attention. _Bloody hell, I don't bite... well, I suppose I do, but that's beside the point. Relax Becker, I'm not going to yell if you remove that bloody big stick you've got shoved up your arse._ That thought had Lester's lips twitching and served to soothe the remains of his anger.

“Sir? You wanted to see us?”

Lester was pleased to notice that his voice sounded normal when he replied, “Yes, Ryan. I've just received the details of our new military team.”

The two captains answered at almost the same time, Becker's “My team, sir?” a fraction earlier than Ryan's “Who's on it, sir?”

“Yes and none of your suggestions, Ryan.”

“None?” Ryan sounded surprised, “Those were all good men.”

Lester nodded. “Oh, I don't doubt it.” His voice took on a hint of a growl for a moment, “It would appear that Ms Johnson has convinced the minister that, as our military liaison, she should choose the team.”

“What?” Ryan obviously couldn't believe that. “She's better qualified than I am?”

Lester turned his attention to Becker, “Ask Miss Wickes to print a copy out for you, Becker. I want you to familiarise yourself with your team before they arrive.”

“Sir.” Becker stood up and left, clicking the door shut behind him. Lester was pleased to note that the soldier obviously knew when he had been dismissed.

Jenny sighed softly. “What are you going to do, James?”

_Well, I'd like to tell Christine and the minister to fuck off, but they might get ideas._ Instead, he said “There is nothing I can do. Not as long as Christine has the minister's ear.”

Ryan scowled. “That's not how Lyle puts it.”

Lester's lips twitched as Ryan echoed his own thoughts, “And I wouldn't be surprised if he was correct. But, be that as it may, we will still have soldiers at the ARC whose loyalty is, at best, ambiguous.”

“Print off a copy and I'll see what I can find out about them.”

“Ask Lorraine for one.” Lester groused, “So much for not interfering.”

“You didn't believe her,” Jenny stated, then added, “Ryan, I only want the members of the current three teams on bodyguard duty.” She raised a placating hand to Lester before he had a chance to disagree. “If Christine was behind your accident, I don't want to give her an opening. If she complains, just tell her Becker's lot haven't dealt with Helen.”

_And you think I want her people anywhere near me?_ “Agreed.” Lester pursed his lips in thought. “Christine certainly will complain, she's never been one to accept setbacks well. Interfering with the military team is only her opening move.”

“You think she'll try something else, sir?”

“Definitely.” _She won't like being thwarted, it'll be interesting to see what she does next. I wonder... would she be that petty?_

“Meanwhile, we do what?”

Ryan's voice was quiet but firm, “We act as if nothing is wrong while not trusting them an inch. I'll let my lot know the score.”

Jenny nodded. “And the team?”

Lester groaned. “Connor's going to love this, isn't he? A bloody conspiracy would make his day.”

“Probably, James. I'll make sure to strenuously mention just how important this is. I assume you will be telling Nick?”

“Of course.” Lester hesitated before turning to Ryan and fixing him with an uncompromising eye. “Any shout Becker's team goes on, I want a back-up team ready to go at a moments notice.” He sighed softly, “Fucking anomalies permitting.”

Ryan nodded before he pursed his lips. “Do you want to arm the field team? It'll give them a chance to defend themselves if we can't get a back-up team to them immediately.”

Jenny glanced up in alarm. “Is that a good idea?”

Lester managed a half-hearted smile. “Well, Connor didn't manage to shoot one of us the last time he had a gun.” His smile faded. “Arm them, Ryan. I'd prefer our people to be able to look after themselves if everything does go pear-shaped.”

“And I'll make sure Connor gets in some more practice, sir.”

Jenny tapped her lip with a well-manicured nail, “It'll look less suspicious if we make everyone practice. We can say it is in case the ARC is attacked again and that it's for the staff's own protection. I doubt anyone would argue, not after our losses that day.”

Lester closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Fuck! I should have done that anyway.” He shook his head before muttering, “I'm not doing my bloody job.”

Jenny squeezed Lester's arm. “No, James, you've only just returned from recovering from two injures, one of them serious. If anyone is at fault it is me.”

“Or me, sir. I am your Head of Security.”

Lester let a grateful smile cross his face, “Thank you, both of you, but I am the director of this project. The buck, as our American friends would say, stops with me.” He sighed softly. “Well, we can start now. Jenny, Ryan, if you could organise the schedules, with priority for the field team.” He looked thoughtfully at the documents that threatened to tumble from his desk before adding, “Once we have recruited our new staff, I'd like them to be up to standard before they are let anywhere near an anomaly.”

“Yes, sir. I'll arrange for firearms testing after their inductions. Once we know how good they are, I'll organise training schedules for them as well.” Ryan paused to consider his options. “We'll probably have to train them in groups. But, for now at least, I'd like to assign a man to each of the current field team, sir, you and Jenny included. It'll be the quickest way to get you all up to scratch.” Ryan gave a quick nod, “I'd suggest concentrating on pistols. They're easy to conceal, which I assume would be important, sir?”

“Yes...” Lester nodded. “Besides which, I'm not keen on the thought of Connor and an automatic rifle.”

“James! Although I'd agree with pistols, Ryan. It would be difficult convincing the public there was nothing to be concerned about if I'm carrying a bloody big gun.”

“It might be worth training the field team up on other weapons, Ryan. At least so they know which end is which if things really do go to the dogs.”

“We'll see how people do first, sir,” Ryan said in his best non-committal voice.

Lester snorted at Ryan's evasion. “Set up a rota and then Jenny can inform everyone about the new requirements. As soon as possible, please, I'd prefer everyone to be capable of looking after themselves before we have to let Becker's team start watching out for them.”

Jenny took a quick glance at the clock. “Speaking of which, Ryan, you'd better ask Lorraine for that copy of the e-mail before she goes home.”

Ryan grinned. “So, Blade's made up with her? Lyle said he was being an idiot over nothing.”

Lester snorted. “Blade over-reacted, people do that when they're in love.”

Jenny waited for Ryan to leave before she raised an eyebrow. “Speaking from experience, James?”

Lester just smiled at her.

Jenny sighed before she eyed the paperwork in front of them. “I suppose this isn't going to get smaller if we just stare at it.”

“I have considered the shredder, but we might lose someone who is actually useful.”

Silence settled on the room as Lester and Jenny bent to their task, each taking half of the pile. Every so often a tut, a sigh or a groan broke the silence as they slowly reduced the candidates to a more manageable number of potentials; with those patently unsuitable consigned to a box for incineration.

A cleared throat interrupted them several hours later, and they looked up to see Nick leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and a much put upon expression on his face. “I know you two are workaholics, but some of us would like to spend an evening with our lovers.”

“Really? What have you planned for me? A candle-lit meal? A pricey restaurant? Or something more carnal?”

Nick blushed slightly. “James, there are ladies present.”

Jenny smiled reassuringly at Nick. “I have three brothers, Nick, I'm quite immune to anything James could say. However, if I still want to have a boyfriend I should be going home.” She eyed the remaining pile with satisfaction, “I suggest we continue with this paperwork tomorrow, James. Go home and spend the evening relaxing with your boyfriend.”

Lester smirked at Jenny. “You too, Jenny, have a good evening.” He started to switch off his computer, glaring as the e-mail reappeared.

“I hope you aren't planning on worrying about the e-mail all night, James.”

“No, Jenny. I'm planning on fucking Nick through the mattress.”

Jenny shook her head fondly at Lester. “You really are incorrigible, James. I'll see you both in the morning.”

Both men chorused, “Night, Jenny.”

Lester sighed softly as his computer powered-off, his gaze still drawn to the now blank screen.

Nick gently shook his lover's shoulder, “Come on, love, time to go home”

Lester gave himself a shake before he took a final look around his office and agreed, “Time to go home.”


End file.
